Samus Aran
280px |Caption = Artwork from Super Smash Bros. 4 |Origin= Metroid |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=Endoedgar's Versions Jupiter's Version Odb718's Version BaganSmashBros's Version MarthBelmont's Version (ZSS) Ax's Version Zeckle's Version Varia31's Version AI patch for Varia31`s Samus by BaganSmashBros}} Samus Aran is the main character and protagonist of the [http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Metroid_%28series%29 Metroid] series. She is a bounty hunter seeking to stop the Space Pirates and also the enemy of Ridley. In M.U.G.E.N. Samus was made by Endoedgar using sprites from Super Metroid, later adding in the Metroid Fusion and the SA-X versions. In 2007, she was a W.I.P by ShinRyoga and Reuben Kee, but was cancelled due to Reuben Kee's death later that same year due to a boating accident. She is a Beta version by Odb718 using screenshots from Super Smash Bros Brawl. Another Samus was made by Varia31 and is currently being worked on to add more attacks and improve gameplay and sprites. Jupiter's Version Another version of Samus was made by Jupiter. The sprites were ripped from Super Metroid and most of her attacks are based off the game. She shoots missiles, power shots, ice missiles, bombs, and can even do a Screw Attack. She can be cheap when being controlled, because the player can spam her power shots until the opponent is down. When Samus is controlled by the CPU, her AI is random. She summons out clones to help her in the battle and they mostly shoot power shots and ice missiles. BaganSmashBros's Samus This Samus' model (that was used for sprites) is based on Metroid Other M's Varia Suit, but animations are based on SSBB. Unlike MOM Ridley, she has no hypers, but can dodge attacks using C button (in air and on ground) and her projectiles and bombs requires no energy. Her AI is weaker than Ridley's and spams many projectiles. She can use Super Missiles, Morph Ball bombs, Charge Beam, Screw Attack and melee attacks. MarthBelmont's Zero Suit Samus This version of Samus is without her armor and she uses Blair Dame sprites. She is compatible with Demitri Maximoff's Midnight Bliss and Soul Ninja MK2's fatalities. Ax's Samus This version of Samus is a minor edit of Ax's Mega Man X. As with all of Ax's characters, Samus is still in beta stages and will likely remain as such. Odb718's Samus This version of Samus uses Samus' 3D model from Super Smash Bros. Brawl for its sprites, though Odb718 created his own animations with it. Samus uses similar moves to the ones she uses in Brawl, but altered to better fit the typical 2D fighting game playstyle. She is considered to still be in beta. Varia31's Samus This version of Samus is derived from a 3D model, much like Odb718's version, though is instead using Samus' Other M model, but with textures reminiscent of Super Smash Bros. 4's Samus. An AI patch was made by BaganSmashBros that gives her normal AI. If she is on the same team as Super Metroid, her Power Beam will be replaced by the Zero Laser. She also has a special win animation against Endoedgar's version of Mother Brain. 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} | | }} (While running)|| }} | | }} 'Hypers' | | }} ] | Removed in BaganSmashBros's AI Patch}} | | }} | | }} Gallery File:Samus_aran_abandoned_m_u_g_e_n_project_by_shinryoga-d5evlve.gif|Idle animation of ShinRyoga and Reuben Kee's cancelled Samus (click to view). Videos Video:Mugen- New Samus Vs. Super Metroid Video:Samus Aran vs Jack Sparrow Video:Samus Aran vs Ridley (Mugen) Video:Samus SSBB Mugen Alpha Video:TK's Random Mugen Battle 853 - Zero Suit Samus VS Mother Brain Video:MUGEN Character Project Samus Aran by Varia31 File:MUGEN BaganSmashBros - Watch - Samus vs Dark Samus File:MUGEN BaganSmashBros - Watch - Ridley-X vs Samus Category:Characters Category:Metroid Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Females Category:Cancelled W.I.PS Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Spriteswaps Category:Metal Characters Category:80's Characters